


action

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: During Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan is in motion, and everybody's set to capture Komaeda once more - but before the grand finale, he decides to hold it with a short speech-of-sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	action

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short, and I posted it just to show that I'm alive and I still write for this series and this ship! (That's all I write for.) Right now, I'm working on a longer one-shot, and that's why everything else is on halt (which would be fields of gold and the day after the future).
> 
> Once I get the one-shot finished, I promise I'll continue the other two series.  
> I'm also illustrating the day after the future (news flash!), into a doujin, basically. Hopefully this will get to see thel ight of day, and if you're interested, please just keep checking around for updates!

"Ahaha. You still go on about that, Hinata-kun?"

A quiet chuckle starts his statement, ignorant of the atmosphere - although usually his laughs were to something happier, potentially to something of a greater good - this was just morbid. "We have a reason to be here-" The boy taps his foot on the tiled floor surrounding the shining body of water, reflecting back into a midnight sky as a mirror, and he walks to the edge of the pool, his finger dipping in and destroying the serene display of lights, "-and that would be to bring hope, to this island that harbours despair." His finger circles in the water, and eventually he stands up once more, letting droplets of water drip off his fingernail. "Even if you say we should escape by some means..." His arm reaches over to the other, grasping onto his sleeve. "...I can't say I agree with that, Hinata-kun."  
He speaks with a smile, but his eyes don't meet the other's as he finishes his sentence, a dull green gaze looking down to the ground, almost melancholic.

"But, you can't possibly think this place is that bad, can you? Look around you - you've a place to sleep in, three meals a day, and you get to enjoy this... tropical paradise." Komaeda looks to the sky, observing the stars with some sort of unknown fascination - nothing that Hinata could find understanding in. "Isn't that wonderful?" He laughs again - and tries to hold it back after a few seconds of letting it out. "Haha... you know, Hinata-kun, you displayed quite the... example of hope. That's what I think." Spinning on his heel, he starts to walk, and the other follows subconciously, as the boy begins his... speech-of-sorts. "You truly look for the truth. You know what's right to do, and everybody will eventually gather to your decision. That's just one of the hopeful things that you're able to create..."

"Ah, just thinking about it makes me... excited." He turns again, shocking the other, leaning over and wrapping his fingers around the boy's tie, a silk-like fabric brushing against his fingers. "Hey... what do you think, Hinata-kun?" His lips paint into a grin.

"...what do you want me to say?"

Komaeda finds it hilarious - but he decides to hold in the laughter and exhales, almost imitating a sigh. Perhaps it was intentional, his look of scorn. "What you think, that's all." He smiles, and he doesn't move away nor get any closer. His eyes bore into Hinata's, a gaze piercing into his brain. It was getting uncomfortable, that stare.  
"Then... I don't feel the same way about my actions during the trial."

Komaeda pulls away, his back straight as he stares into the sky, breathing the scent of seawater, passing by from not too far away. "Of course you don't. The one who bears hope will never feel the same as the audience that witnesses them. Perhaps they would be nervous, or prideful, but regardless, the audience will see hope, and only hope itself."

However, his words didn't make Hinata feel any better. He felt sick, disgusting and horrible. No matter the 'justice' served in the trials, he would never forget that he kept pressing on to the answer, only to kill someone he considered a friend. And Komaeda was glorifying that, taking into no consideration of his feelings. But he didn't say anything - no, silence was his only answer, for Komaeda would be unable to discern Hinata's true feelings. But that was not vice versa. Hinata could sort of see how he felt - and the fact that Komaeda wasn't doing the same for him sometimes hurt him.  
"Hinata-kun..." Komaeda takes a step towards him, approaching him with silent steps. "...are you going to keep on going like this?"

"What do you mean?", Hinata manages to croak, having no desire to talk back to him.

"You want escape. But you don't go for it, you play by the rules. Your friends are dying, one by one, slowly, and painfully. Do you think they're angry at you from above?" Hinata grits his teeth and his fists clench - but he holds back and lets him continue. "Haha, I'm not forcing you to do anything, if that's what you think. But I'm just saying... maybe you should take more action."

"Action?"

"Yes, something like this." The fingers that were gently holding his tie clenched on tightly in a second, pulling the boy closer, leaning forward to let his lips press onto his. Komaeda's eyes stay closed, and Hinata's widen in shock - but he's frozen. He doesn't try to push him away.  
After a few seconds, Komaeda pulls away from him, a smile on his face. "How do you feel?" Hinata's eyes droop, looking to the ground. "Not so good. I think some of your spit is in my mouth."  
Komaeda laughs, quietly. "If you ever need more, you can always call me," he says, walking past Hinata, heading towards the hotel.

"I can't wait to see your reaction, Hinata-kun!"

Komaeda yells in the distance, Hinata seeing him approach the hotel doors.  
 _What reaction,_ he thought, as he headed into the hotel as well, thinking that everything would go smoothly.


End file.
